


Mash Notes

by inbarati



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbarati/pseuds/inbarati





	1. Chapter 1

John Sheppard is dreaming, again. What's more, he knows he's dreaming, because Rodney McKay has yet to strip anyone naked in the gateroom and fuck them into the ancient marble floor, much less a man, even less John himself. Yet John can feel the cool stone against his belly, a sharp contrast to Rodney's heat at his back, inside him and around him, making him moan and twist under the scientist.

Knowing it's a dream doesn't make it any less hot. He's only vaguely aware that there must be people watching. It's an extra frission of awareness, but Rodney takes up most of his consciousness, moaning filthy sweet nothings in his ear. "Fuck, you're hot, Sheppard. You want it bad, don't you? Don't you worry; I'll give it to you. Mmm… Yeah, so good when you move like that…"

John's orgasm wakes him up and leaves him gasping on the bed. This is so not good. His alarm squawks. Shit. He has a briefing in an hour. He heads for the shower, trying not to think about what it says about him that Rodney won't use John's given name even in his wet dreams.

The briefing is over quickly, and goes okay, if a little strangely. John has to talk to Rodney, but he's still not able to look at him directly. Elizabeth is giving both of them her patented 'worried look.' John stops meeting her gaze as well.

Strangely, it's Teyla who stops him on the way out. She doesn't say anything at first, just touches his shoulder and nods in the direction of the training room that is unofficially her territory. John follows her. If he doesn't talk to Teyla, he'll end up having to talk to the staff psych, Heightmeyer. John knows she's not a bad person, but he trusts Teyla in a way he'll never trust a shrink of any stripe.

John expects her to start talking, but she gets out the bantos sticks and tosses a pair to him, taking up a defensive position. She lets John attack over and over again, until his arms are tired, without ever knocking him on his ass. John has never sparred with Teyla and not ended up bruised, so he knows something is up. "What's the deal, Teyla? You haven't hit me once."

"You seemed to have something to get out of your system, John. Do you wish to talk about it?" Teyla is as serene as ever. John hates her a little for that.

"I've just been having some weird dreams. I'm sure I'll be fine." John hedges a little, which is stupid, really, because if Teyla wants to know, she'll find a way to get John to tell her.

Fortunately for John, Teyla seems okay with talking theoretically about this. "Sometimes dreams can be powerful things. They can be lights to show us a new path, or ways to deal with things that cannot be dealt with in reality."

"Yeah. There's a lot of things in the Pegasus galaxy that defy being dealt with in reality." John grins, relieved.

"Not all of them though, John." Teyla smiles back. "If you'll excuse me, I have a class of Marines in a few moments."

"Sure," John says. "Have fun." He feels like he's had a reprieve, but it doesn't last long. Rodney is waiting outside his quarters when he goes to change.

"Hey," John says. _His eyes are so fucking blue._ John looks away again.

"Colonel, if I've done something to upset you…" Rodney starts.

"What? No! No. We're fine, Rodney."

"Right. That's why you can't look at me."

John forces himself to look. "I'm looking, see? There's nothing wrong."

Rodney searches his face for something he doesn't find. "Right. I guess I'll see you around, Sheppard."

"Rodney, wait!" John calls, but Rodney doesn't turn back. _Well, fuck._

John radios Elizabeth. "I'm going to take a mental health day. I'm going to see Heightmeyer."

One of the things John likes about having Elizabeth Weir as a boss is that she doesn't ask too many questions. "Okay John. I'll tell Lorne to deal with the duty roster. I hope everything's okay." John guesses that if there were something really wrong, Heightmeyer would tell her anyway.

Kate Heightmeyer's office is the frilliest place on Atlantis, John thinks. Pillows and pictures in soothing colors. John doesn't sit, preferring to stand by the window. Kate is used to him by now, and doesn't mention it, simply sitting and waiting for him to speak.

It takes several moments for John to start. "I'm having these dreams," he says, and stops.

"Is there something about these dreams that is upsetting you?" Kate asks. John hates it when she asks questions she already knows the answer to.

"Well, they're… sexual in nature. About someone I shouldn't be having those kinds of feelings for." John cuts to the quick.

"You've been on your own a long time, John. It was inevitable you'd develop feelings for someone, eventually. Feelings aren't something that you can really apply should or shouldn't to. They just are." Kate looks at him thoughtfully.

"Well, the U.S. military has a whole set of regulations about how I shouldn't be feeling this for this person."

For the first time in a long time, Kate Heightmeyer has to school her expression. "The U.S. military has rules about behavior, John. Not feelings. Is this person in the military?"

John shakes his head.

"Then there's a chance you might be able to address your feelings without risking your career." Kate grins mischievously at him. "I'm sure you can be subtle if you want to be."

John has the insane urge to stick his tongue out at her, but he leaves, instead.

***

Being subtle would be easier if Rodney weren't actively avoiding him. He's been eating at weird times, always when John is busy. He never in the lab the science team says he's in. He disappears after briefings. John finds himself wishing for a mission, but they're flush with food for once, between the Daedelus and several successful trading missions.

When he decides to write the note, he intends to sign it. He intends to be direct, and apologize. What comes out of the pen, when he puts it to the paper, is entirely different.

_Rodney,  
_

I've been thinking about you a lot lately. Your skin, how soft it must be. Your eyes, how they burn right through me. I want you. I've wanted you for a while. Maybe someday I'll be brave enough to tell you for real.

Rodney finds the note in his lab coat pocket, and immediately knows whom it's from. John didn't even bother to disguise his handwriting. He's in the middle of a project though, so freaking out has to wait until that evening.

When Rodney reaches his free-to-freak time, he finds himself feeling calm. He wants to find John, yes, but kissing is more on his mind than freaking out. John is nowhere to be found, however. _Figures. For once I'm not panicking, and he's gone._ Rodney decides to leave his own note.

_John,   
_

I got your note. If you're trying to be anonymous, you're doing a terrible job of it. Also, you might get further if you didn't disappear. I'm looking for you.

-R.

He leaves it in John's office inbox. He's off for the evening, but decides to go back to the lab.

John gets the note that evening after dinner, which he avoided. He reads it twice, puts it in his pocket, then takes it out and reads it a third time before deciding that Rodney might be quietly plotting his death right this minute. Or he might be interested. John can't tell from the text of the note. He goes to the lab, slyly glancing around the corner. No one is there but Miko, who explains that Radek Zelenka is stuck in a transporter near the east pier, and everyone has gone to try and get him out. John breathes a quiet sigh of relief and jots down another note to put in Rodney's inbox.

_Rodney,_

Since when do you call me John? Look, I'm sorry I didn't say it to your face. I like to think I'm understandably paranoid about coming out to people. You're not plotting my doom, are you?

~John

Rodney doesn't get back to the lab until dawn. He means to just drop off his tools, but Miko has left a note for him, explaining that the Colonel had been there, and left something in his inbox. Rodney made a mental note to share the good coffee with Miko, before going to check his mail. He goes directly to John's room, but John has already left for his daily run with Ronon. Rodney shrugs, and leaves a sticky note on the door.

_Colonel Sheppard,_

If I were plotting your doom, do you really think I'd tell you? I'll be in my quarters when you stop being a chicken.

-R.

 

John gets back from his run to find the note on his door. _Chicken?! That bastard!_ All the same, John opts to shower, shave, and brush his teeth before confronting him. It's good tactics to confront an enemy when you're at your best, anyway. Really.

Rodney doesn't answer his door, when John signals. He considers leaving another note, but Rodney called him chicken. John is not afraid of Rodney McKay, he really isn't. So, he asks Atlantis to open the door. Rodney is in boxers and a tee, face down on the bed. John steps in. The doors close behind him. He watches Rodney sleep for several minutes. His face softens. It's hard to be mad at a sleeping Rodney. He grabs the sticky notes from Rodney's desk.

_Rodney,_

I was here. You were asleep. I'm not a chicken.

~John

He leaves the note stuck to the bridge of Rodney's nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney wakes up when he tries to scratch his nose and there is something in the way. He reads the note and grins. He decides to send John an email.

_To: Lt. Col. John Sheppard  
From: Dr. Rodney McKay Ph.D.  
Re: Contact_

I need to coordinate a time for PT between us. I could use some pointers, and Teyla and Ronon are busy with the marines. Meet me in the training room at 2300.

McKay

John is waiting in the training room when Rodney gets there. He looks nervous, and is rhythmically thudding bantos sticks against the mats piled up against the wall. "Hey," he says, still not looking at Rodney.

"I don't see how we're going to talk about this if you can't even look at me."

John looked. Rodney is wearing a pair of loose grey track pants and a black tee shirt. His hair is damp and ruffled. John swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. "You're wet," he croaks.

"Yeah. I showered. I was pretty grimy from being in transporter guts. We're still trying to figure out why transporter seven ate Zelenka."

"Ah." John is completely weirded out by the fact that Rodney seems totally calm about this. "Why am I the one freaking out here?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but I think it may be your turn. I can't remember which one of us was freaking last, though." Rodney grins, and the ice seems to break.

John grins back. "Is that it? I was wondering." He looks at Rodney. "I've never seen you in workout clothes before."

Rodney grins a little sheepishly, which is something else John's never seen before. "This is the first time I've worn these pants. I brought them, but it was easier to shirk training."

"I knew you were making excuses!" John looks triumphant, then suspicious. "Why did you tell me that?"

"You trusted me," Rodney replies simply. "I was just returning the courtesy."

"I'm still going to make you train more."

"I know." Rodney smiles. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Oh?" John tosses Rodney the bantos sticks in his hands, and picks up another pair. "Well, then. Let's see how you do," John retorts, and attacks.

Rodney takes a few knocks, at first, but he's not a genius for nothing. He notices John's eyes straying to where his shirt is riding up, so he takes it off. He manages to hit John twice in the next few minutes. Then he starts to play, letting John get close so he'll have to brush up against Rodney's skin, brushing his knuckles across John's hip as he blocks, and just touching more than is necessary in general. Ten minutes later, Rodney gets a lucky break and manages to throw John to the mat.

They're both breathing heavily, and Rodney is half on top of him. "Think the doors locked." Rodney says, waiting until he hears the click to bend down and brush his lips against John's. "You are so stupid."

"Nice pillow talk, Rodney." John tries to look offended, but probably only succeeds in looking really turned on, because he is.

Rodney kisses John again, and then looks around him pointedly. "I see no pillows, Colonel."

John sighs. "I have a name, you know."

Rodney kisses his way over John's jaw to nibble on his ear. "I know, John. We should take this back to our quarters."

John's back to croaking. "I can't go anywhere like this!"

"Shh…" Rodney soothes. "I'm taking care of it." He flips up the top on something John had thought was a watch, and presses a glowing blue button. Suddenly, they're in Rodney's quarters.

"What the…?" John stutters.

"I've managed to partially reverse-engineer the transporters," Rodney replies to the unfinished question. "I put a beacon in my room."

John just grins. "I should have known that all things are possible with McKay."

Rodney sniffs. "Don't be silly. I do the impossible ten times a day. It's just that the impossible becomes infinitely more probable, with me around."

"Like an improbability drive." John grins and pulls Rodney down for a kiss through the inevitable rant. He considers it a score when Rodney forgets what he was ranting about and starts to kiss back. Double score when he moans, and melts into the kiss.

Rodney's breathing is harsh when he pulls back. "God, John." He impatiently pushes John's shirt up, tugging until John grabs the collar and yanks it off. "Oh, yes," he sighs, carding his fingers through John's chest hair. "You're fucking gorgeous."

John raises an eyebrow. "Really?" He looks down. "I'm kinda hairy."

Rodney gives him 'you're-an-idiot' look number seventeen. "You're a _guy._" He pulls John to him so they're skin-to-skin. "We're supposed to be hairy." He sucks one of John's nipples into his mouth.

It's hot and wet and perfect. He hisses when Rodney bites just hard enough to send an electric bolt of pleasure to his cock. "My pants really need to come off now." He says when Rodney finally relents.

Rodney chuckles, low and dirty. "I can do that," he says, unbuttoning John's pants, and pulling them off. "Commando," he grins at John. "Good planning."

John flushes to the roots of his hair. "I was… hopeful."

"Good thing for you that I'm a sucker for your particular brand of social ineptness."

"Is ineptness a word?" John smirks at him.

"You are much too smug for a man with no pants on," Rodney replies. "It's a word now." He licks a broad stripe up John's cock to keep him from replying.

"Gah!" John wasn't really prepared for Rodney to be quite this aggressive, but he likes it, really likes it, if the fluid dripping from his cock onto his belly is any indication.

Rodney hums thoughtfully, nipping John's hipbones, and then biting the inside of his thigh, gently at first, then harder, until John has to wrap a hand around his cock to keep himself from coming. His hips lift off the bed, and Rodney chuckles again.

"Aren't you supposed to use your powers for good, or something?" John gasps as Rodney's mouth wanders again.

Rodney grins at John, and kneels up to kiss him. "Oh, I promise you, this will be very, _very,_ good," he says against John's lips. John moans and tries to pull Rodney down, skin to skin, but Rodney huffs and slaps his hands away. "I'm not finished with you, yet," he says, and John moans again.

"Rodney…" John knows there's a whine to his voice, and can't bring himself to care, as Rodney mouths his balls, licks the stretch of skin behind them, and runs gentle, almost ticklish fingers up the insides of his thighs all at once. Rodney makes an interrogative noise, without stopping what he's doing. "Rodney, fuck me!"

That gets his attention. "I um…" He doesn't finish the sentence, just opens the bedside drawer, pulling it all the way out in his hurry. It falls to the floor in a clatter of pens, paper clips, and small Ancient devices. Rodney leans over the side of the bed, fumbling for several seconds, and comes back up with a bottle of lube, and a wide grin.

John can't help but grin back, spreading his legs in invitation. Rodney shucks the workout pants faster than John has ever seen him move. "If I had known motivating you to get more exercise would be this fun," he drawls, "I'd have done it ages ago."

"You shouldn't taunt the man with the lube," Rodney mock-scowls at him. "He knows how to make you sorry." He gently rubs the pad of one finger over John's entrance, resisting all John's attempts to arch up and force the finger in. He waits until John's thighs are shaking to slide one finger in. He crooks it, tapping John's prostate gently until John is making incoherent vowel sounds. He adds more lube, and a second finger, scissoring them, carefully stretching. John _yells_ when Rodney grazes his prostate again, loud enough for Rodney to hope his room is well soundproofed.

"Finally," John breathes when Rodney slides slowly inside of him. "Rodney, come on, fuck me, _please._

Rodney doesn't say anything just does it, rocking into John with a little more force with every thrust. John starts to come on the third thrust, and somewhere between the helpless noises he makes, and the look of utter satiation on his face, Rodney loses control, and comes too.

"That was embarrassingly quick," he says, rolling to one side.

"You'd have killed me if it went on much longer." John replies, pulling Rodney closer.

"Flatterer." Rodney snorts.

"I should, uh…" John starts to pull away.

"Stay? Just for awhile?"

"Sure." John sounds relieved.

They're both asleep moments later.

In the morning, Rodney wakes to an empty bed, and sighs, disappointed. He sits up, to find a still steaming cup of coffee, and a note on the bedside table.

__
    
    
    _Went for a run with Ronon. Be back with breakfast in an hour. Don't get out of bed unless you have to.  
    						~John_

Rodney smiles, radios Zelenka to let him know he'll be in later, and lays back down to await breakfast in bed.


End file.
